when darkness falls chapter 2
by Wyatt Freeman
Summary: tsunade reveals the contents of shikamarus new mission and reveals a new friend
1. Chapter 1

When Darkness Falls

Chapter 2:

Shikamaru looked around at all the three man cells that the others had formed, realizing his wasn't the only one with gennin in it; he sighed from relief. Jairaiya's team consisted of Anko, Shizune, and himself. All of which had been with Orochimaru at some point in time. Kakashi's team consisted of Sakura, Iruka, and the copycat ninja. However it was gai's team who surprised shikamaru, it had two people that he had never seen before. "Ok everyone listen up! Here's the rest of the plan, your three man cells all serve a purpose: cell a, Jairaiya will lead you to the sound compound and proceed to infiltrate their base and gather as much information as possible, cell b and c, gai and kakashi will lead you to the north and south part of the border to act as defenses. And finally team c, shikamaru will lead you into the thunder village in order to seek help, however it will be a long and difficult journey, so I ask that you would also take a medical ninja." she finished and a beautiful young girl (maybe 12-13) stepped around the corner. Tsunade spoke again, "This is sakina she is the best medic in the village aside from myself and sakura she will help you a lot." at this tremendous compliment the girl blushed making her look even cuter "hi guys I hope ill be able to help." she smiled and reminded naruto of Hinata greatly. Shikamaru and all the others left, preparing for their individual missions for tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

When darkness falls

chapter 3

Shikamaru looked, standing on his roof at the ocean of people in the village hidden in the leaves each one of then totally oblivious to the fact that there was a war raging just across the borders. Naruto appeared next to him and started to speak in an anxious voice, "Hey shikamaru, can't wait till tomorrow this mission is gonna be huge.". "Yeah it's going to be a long mission you should go home and get some rest." said Shikamaru, his voice losing it's natural monotone and gaining an undertone of dominance and leadership as if the suggestion was an order or a command. Naruto however had no intension of leaving any time soon, "So... what do you think of that Sakina girl?" he said. "I don't know she seemed troublesome like sakura or ino" said Shikamaru regaining he natural lax attitude. "What? I think she's amazing...not as much as sakura but she's still pretty and she sounds nice and..."started naruto appalled at Shikamaru's statement but was interrupted by neji walking by. He saw the two on the roof and reluctantly jumped up to join the duo. "So what's the plan for tomorrow?" said Neji. "I figure we should plan a direct line formation route to the thunder village with me as the front since I'm the leader then sakina, then naruto, since he has the kage bunshin. You should maintain a short distance in front of us to make sure their aren't any traps or adversaries ahead with your byakugan. Said Shikamaru cooly seeming to forget Naruto was there. "What will me do when we arrive at the thunder village?" asked Neji. "Work our way through the village telling people about the war and see if anyone will help, this will be a challenge because the thunder village isn't necessarily on good terms with konoha." said shikamaru as if he had studied this since he was a small child. "Well I think I'll leave now" stated neji. Shikamaru started to get up and leave with him when he notices naruto was still there swatting at mosquitoes; "Naruto you should go home and get some rest now" he said quietly. Naruto nodded said his goodbyes and left to go to his home for the night.

Naruto awoke the next morning to shikamaru knocking on his door. He immediately ran to get dressed and when he had stepped outside. "Hello naruto" said the bright faced sakina, her blue eyes twinkling in the morning sun, the early morning sun, naruto managed to get out a greeting and asked what time it was "five in the morning." said Neji drearily. When the four had reached the southern gate they saw tsunade uttering her last instructions. "You all know your mission details and you all are well prepared I wish all of you utmost luck and I would appreciate for you all to check in with me when you reach your respective bases.". After this all four team began to leave and were soon on their way to start what would become the most intense mission any of them would ever face.


	3. Chapter 3

When darkness falls

Chapter 4

Naruto looked at all of the surrounding scenery they were now all on their way through the forest and across the water to the thunder village. Suddenly the line stopped and naruto, who wasn't paying attention ran straight into sakina and fell to the ground. "Hey! What's the big deal stopping like that Shikamaru?"yelled naruto annoyed. "I don't see neji anymore, he was supposed to maintain a distance as far away as he could but still close enough that I could see him." said shikamaru in his lazy voice that seemed to trail off half way through. "Then why are we waiting here we should pick up the pace- believe it!" "I agree with naruto" said sakina sweetly. Shikamaru waved his hand signaling he wanted silence, but naruto not the kind to give up began to speak again "c'mon shikamaru! We should..." naruto screamed in agony and pain, three shuriken had his hit him square in the middle of the back. Naruto collapsed on the ground and shikamaru -who had been studying the situation and was completely aware of the situation and the sound ninja that had been fallowing them- burst into action releasing a burst of shadows from his body and hitting the sound ninja's feet, stopping him in his tracks. "Sakina take care of naruto" said shikamaru taking a shuriken from his pocket because of his kage mane the ninja also reached into his pocket but came out empty handed and soon was peppered by shikamaru shuriken and he too fell to the ground. "Sakina how's naruto doing?"asked shikamaru. "Not good, one of the shuriken hit his spine it might have paralyzed him if I weren't here." said sakina mournfully as she took the shuriken out of Naruto's back. "Can you fix it?" "Yea it should be simple" smiled sakina. "Im going to go check on neji." said shikamaru looking off in neji's direction. Shikamaru ran ahead and found neji there on the ground bound and gagged. Neji began to squirm at the sight of shikamaru and when he was unbound told about a ninja surprising him by hitting him while neji was waiting for the others to catch up. Just then a large blue flare appeared in the distance, kakashi had already reached his appointed destination.

Naruto stood up with a slight discomfort in his back but aside from that totally healed. "Wow sakina that's amazing your medical jutsu is even better than sakura's!" said naruto enthusiastically. "Thank you naruto" said sakina with a flirtatious smile. "It's getting dark we should probably set up camp and rest" said shikamaru calmly. "With all do respect, kakashi is already at his base I don't think we should..."started neji but he was interrupted by shikamaru "I understand we lost time but now that the sun is set it would be easier for enemies to surprise us plus I won't be able to use my kage mane.". Neji stopped arguing but naruto did not "shikamaru we can..." naruto was also interrupted but not by shikamaru by sakina politely telling him to stop.

Not able to resist sakina naruto stopped talking and set up camp and slept.

Jairaiya looked over his plans more and more of all the squad he had covered the least ground and was still planning his attack. Gai was close on kakashi's tail, and kakashi's team was sleeping comfortably in a hotel.


End file.
